Harry Potter sur MSN
by Loufoca77
Summary: Les élèves de Poudlard sur MSN ? Sa risque d'être... hum quelque chose.


**Harry Potter sur MSN.**

_**Chapitre 1**_

**PDV de Hermione**

_Na na na na na, na  
Take a look around  
Who would have thought wed all be here?  
So let's mess around  
Cause the future is unclear  
We got nothing better to do  
We're just trying to get through  
Can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?  
Yeah_

Let the music groove you  
Let the melody moove you  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rythm into your sool...

_MalefoyDSerpentard souhaite vous ajouter à sa liste d'amis.  
Acceptez Refusez_

Euh... Acceptez. Refusez ? Oh lalala ! Bon, je refuse c'est quand même mon ennemi juré...

**S'apprête à appuyer sur le bouton**

Oui, mais non ! C'est quand même Drago Malefoy LE Mangemort à surveiller !  
Oh... Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?!  
Bon, acceptez !

**Lève un doigt en l'air signe de force et lui fait faire une chute de plus de 6789 millimètres pour enfin atterrir sur la touche OK qui est pointée sur le Acceptez.**

_Drago Malefoy vous à envoyer un message._

Prince des Serpentard a dit : Tu en as mis du temps Granger à accepter ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé t'as eu la trouille ?

Hermione Granger a dit : Non.

Prince des Serpentard a dit : Hermione Granger ? Sérieusement Granger tu n'as pas trouvé autre chose comme surnom ?

Hermione Granger a dit : Parce que tu crois que Prince des Serpentard est mieux ?

Prince des Serpentard a dit : Oui.

Hermione Granger a dit : Que me vaut ta visite Malefoy ?

Prince des Serpentard a dit : Voyons appelle-moi Drago j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux.

Hermione Granger a dit : Non.

Prince des Serpentard a dit : Granger pour une fois que j'essaye d'être aimable avec toi !

Hermione Granger a dit : Bon accouche !

Prince des Serpentard a dit : De quoi ?

Hermione Granger a dit : Que me vaut ta visite Malefoy ?

Prince des Serpentard a dit : Je t'exaspère tellement que tu fais un copier-coller ?

Hermione Granger a dit : Oui ! Réponds.

Prince des Serpentard a dit : Calme-toi ! C'est bon... C'est bon !

Hermione Granger a dit : Réponds !

Prince des Serpentard a dit : Dis à ton balafré de petit copain roux d'arrêter de tourner autour de MA Pansy !  
Est-ce que je suis clair ?

Hermione Granger a dit : ... Ben alors là ! ^^ Je m'attendais à des tonnes d'insultes mais là !

Prince des Serpentard a dit : ... ?

Hermione Granger a dit : Oui, oui d'accord je lui dirai. Sauf que lui et moi on n'est pas ensemble !

Prince des Serpentard a dit : En fait je m'en fous, je veux juste qu'il arrête de tourner autour de MA petite amie ! Est-ce clair ?

Hermione Granger a dit : Mais oui t'inquiète pas, de toute façon ça m'étonnerait qu'il lui tourne autour, elle ressemble à un…

Prince des Serpentard a dit : Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire !

Effacez effacez effacez.

Hermione Granger a dit : Mais oui t'inquiète pas, de toute façon ça m'étonnerait qu'il lui tourne autour.

Prince des Serpentard a dit : Vaut mieux ! Je file j'ai rendez-vous avec ma chérie ! Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir Granger !

Hermione Granger a dit : Oui, fais en sorte de te faire manger par un dragon sur ta route... En espérant que tu es meilleur à manger qu'à regarder !

_**Chapitre 2**_

Blaise a dit : ... Bimjuor !

Prince des Serpentard a dit : ... ? Blaise c'est la première fois que tu utilises un ordinateur ou quoi ?!

Blaise a dit : T'moque psa.

Prince des Serpentard a dit : Ahah XD trop tard !

Blaise a dit : J'suis veneu puor te dire un turc important.

Prince des Serpentard a dit : Un turc important ?

Blaise a dit : Un truc improtant !

Prince des Serpentard a dit : Ah oui, je me disais aussi...

Blaise a dit : ... :/

Prince des Serpentard a dit : Allez parle homme des cavernes !

Blaise a dit : Je ne dirais rien à propos de mno surnom riidicule !

Prince des Serpentard a dit : Vas-y je t'écoute.

Blaise a dit : ... Weasley tourne encore autour de Pansy, il lui a offert une rose tout à l'heure !

Prince des Serpentard a dit : ... QUOI ?! J'avais dit à Granger qu'elle lui dise d'arrêter.

Blaise a dit : Imopssible ! Elle était pliée en deux derrière.

Prince des Serpentard a dit : Et qu'a fait Pansy ?

Blaise a dit : Ben, elle savait psa quoi faire elle était trop génée !

Prince des Serpentard a dit : Elle a pris la rose ?

Blaise a dit : Oui, mais ne lui en veux pas ! Tu aurais fait quoi à sa place ?!

Prince des Serpentard a dit : ... OK ! Mais je m'expliquerai avec Granger une bonne fois pour toute et casserai la gueule à Weasmoche ! !

Blaise a dit : Pas trop quand même, déjà qu'il est moche ! Mais bon, tu fais comme tu veux. Et Pansy ?

Prince des Serpentard a dit : Ben, je vais pas l'engueuler du fait qu'elle soit super mignonne et qu'un abruti roux lui tourne autour, c'est tout à fait normal quoi ?!

Blaise a dit : KO

Prince des Serpentard a dit : ...

Blaise a dit : Oh c'est bon je me suis trompé tu m'as compris !

Prince des Serpentard a dit : UIO !

Blaise a dit : Oh ça va hein !

_**Chapitre 3**_

**Ronald Weasley a dit :** Hey Pansy !

Oh non encore le Rouquin ! Mais quel blaireau celui-là !

**Reine des Serpentard a dit :** Weasley.

J'espère qu'il pourra sous-entendre à travers son écran le peu d'intérêt que je lui porte.

**Ronald Weasley a dit :** Je me demandais, si tu voulais qu'on se voie. Tu sais, toi et moi à une table avec des bougies.

Soit ce type fait exprès d'être abruti ou soit il est vraiment le pire des abrutis de cette planète.  
Allez Pansy, il faut garder son sang-froid... ou ce qu'il en reste.

**Reine des Serpentard a dit :** Je sors avec Malefoy.

**Ronald Weasley a dit :** Mais il ne le sera pas.

Okay il est abruti.

**Reine des Serpentard a dit :** Weasley.

**Ronald Weasley a dit :** Oui =)

Je crois que je vais lui faire manger son clavier jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe avec.

**Reine des Serpentard a dit :** Que faut-il que je fasse pour te faire comprendre que je ne veux pas sortir avec toi ? Que tu es minable et que même une Sang-de-Bourbe comme Granger ne te mérite pas.

Voilà ces quatre vérités, comme ça, il arrêtera de m'embêter. Mouhahah.

**Ronald Weasley a dit :** Je n'ai pas compris.

Je perdis mon sourire. MAIS QUEL CON CE GARS ! MAIS QUEL BOULET, IL NE POURRAIT PAS RETOURNER VOIR SA POUFF DE LAVANDE ?

**Reine des Serpentard a dit :** Weasley.

**Ronald Weasley a dit :** Ron !

Son sang-froid Pansy, il faut le garder.

**Reine des Serpentard a dit :** Ron, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, c'est clair ?

**Ronald Weasley a dit :** =)

Mais pourquoi il sourit ce crétin !

**Reine des Serpentard a dit :** Pourquoi tu souris imbécile heureux ?

**Ronald Weasley a dit :** Tu m'as appellé Ron =)

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.  
Je cognais ma tête contre mon bureau.

- Abruti... crétin... idiot...

**Bip**

**Reine des Serpentard a dit :** frrfg

**Bip**

**Reine des Serpentard a dit :** esdfkdl

**Bip**

**Reine des Serpentard a dit :** dkjgfrmgjrfùdssvkfêt

**Bip **

**Reine des Serpentard a dit :**fvbgf

Quel... sombre... aie... crétin... aie...

**Ronald Weasley a dit :** Ma fleur en chocolat ça va ?

Je vais tuer un à un cette famille de rouquin... aie.

**Reine des Serpentard a dit :** Je vais mettre une baffe à chacune de tes taches de rousseurs.

**Ronald Weasley a dit :** …

_**Chapitre 4**_

**Harry a dit :** La ferme Malefoy.

**Prince des Serpentard a dit :** Wouawe tu as du te creuser la tête pour ton surnom.

**Harry a dit :** Je n'ai pas le temps de rire avec toi Malefoy. Dégage là !

**Prince des Serpentard a dit :** Je ne suis même pas en face de toi !

**Harry a dit :** Alors tais-toi !

**Prince des Serpentard a dit :** Je ne parle pas j'écris -' Rester avec des Sang-de-Bourbe et des Traites à leurs sangs ne te réussis pas mon vieux.

**Harry a dit :** Alors arrête d'écrire. Arrête de me parler comme si on était amis depuis des années !

**Prince des Serpentard a dit :** Qu'y a-t-il d'amical lorsque j'insulte tes "amis" ?

**Harry a dit :** Et le "mon vieux" ?

**Prince des Serpentard a dit :** Là encore, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amical -'

**Harry a dit :** Retourne avec ta pouffiasse !

**Prince des Serpentard a dit :** Okay, maintenant on ne rigole plus. Tu as un problème avec ma Pansy ?

**Harry a dit :** "Tu as un problème avec ma Pansy ?" De 1) elle ne t'appartient pas !

**Prince des Serpentard a dit :** Ah, j'ai compris, t'es jaloux ! Mais laisse tomber, elle ne s'intéresse ni à toi, ni à ton balafré de copain.

**Harry a dit :** De 2) je ne m'intéresse pas à elle. Et de 3) elle parle encore une fois à Ron comme elle l'a fait hier et je lui enlève ton son maquillage.

**Prince des Serpentard a dit :** Quel supplice ! Malheureusement pour toi, elle ne met pas de maquillage. Car, ma Pansy est 100°/. naturelle. Et ton copain ne sait pas se défendre, il lui faut un bouclier ? XD

**Harry a dit :** 100°/. naturelle, Malefoy, elle met tellement de maquillage qu'elle est obligée d'avoir les yeux à moitiés ouvert toutes la journée. Et ça ne m'étonne pas vu l'épaisseur de ses cils !

**Prince des Serpentard a dit :** Je le savais ! Tu mattes ma copine !

**Harry a dit :** Tu crois, que je n'ai que ça à faire d'observer un bouledogue qui suit son maitre toute la journée ?

**Prince des Serpentard a dit :** Ouais =D Et en plus...

**Harry a dit :** Quel suspens de malade ! Parce qu'il y a plus ?

**Prince des Serpentard a dit :** Ta gueule Potter. De plus, ma copine n'est pas un bouledogue. Je la qualifierai plus de Chiwawa.

**Harry a dit :** X) Je suis sûre qu'elle va être ravie de l'apprendre.

**Prince des Serpentard a dit :** Potter, un mot et je te tu.

**Harry a dit :** Non, tu crois que je vais lui parler ? Non, un imprim écran fera l'affaire.

**Prince des Serpentard a dit :** Potter tu es mort.

**Harry a dit :** Ta copine va te tuer Malefoy. =D Mouhahahah je suis diabolique !


End file.
